grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Savior
For her work against the evils of Kaze'aze and Dark Anmon, Elesis is being honored with the title of Savior. The title of Savior is reserved only for the greatest Knights whose skills have transcended those of mere mortals. Not simply a defender against evil, they defend the entire world from evil. Saviors move very quickly while effortlessly wielding a pair of swords called Ssanggeom. Each sword is an extension of the Savior's arm. Enemies who have confronted Saviors on the battle field know to dread the quick, sweeping strikes of the Savior. Saviors are the ultimate swordsmen who recognize the drawbacks of a single sword and make up for them by carrying two. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 40 to participate in 4th Job Promotion. GP Mission (Cost 180000 GP) Part 1 "This is your first step to becoming a Savior. If you want to become a Savior you need to complete 3 missions. The first step is always difficult, but if it's you, then I'm sure you'll be able to handle it easily. -Royal Knight Master-" *Collect 3 Cyclops Seals in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor in 10 minutes on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 20 Bone Fragments from either Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor or Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor Difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 40 Practice Journals from either playing dungeons or PVP *Collect 20 Certificates of Battle Training from winning in PVP Part 2 *Collect 5 Stone Golem's Stone Hearts in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor Difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Defeat Paradom 15 times in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor Difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Defeat 30 Skeleton Knight Boss in either Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor *Collect 30 Practice Journals from either playing dungeons or PVP *Collect 15 Certificates of Battle Training from winning in PVP Part 3 *Collect 5 Dark Anmon Horns in Battle for Bermesiah *Defeat 5 Black Fairy Queens in Battle for Bermesiah *Defeat 20 Armored Cats in Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 20 Practice Journals from either playing dungeons or PVP *Collect 15 Certificates of Battle Training in PVP Cash Mission (Costs 8600 cash) Part 1 "This is your first step to becoming a Savior. If you want to become a Savior you need to complete 3 missions. The first step is always difficult, but if it's you, then I'm sure you'll be able to handle it easily. -Royal Knight Master-" *Collect 1 Cyclops Seals in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor Difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 10 Practice Journal's from either playing dungeons or PVP *Collect 5 Certificates of Battle Training in PVP Part 2 *Collect 1 Golem's Heart in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor Difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 10 Practice Journal's from either playing dungeons or PVP *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificate in PVP Part 3 *Collect 1 Dark Anmon Horn in Battle for Bermesiah *Collect 2 Practice Journal's from either playing dungeons or PVP *Collect 1 Battle Certificate of Battle Training in PVP Quotes *''"Are you ready?"'' (Beginning) *''"Is that all ya got?"'' (Taunt) *''"You're no match for me!"'' (End) Basic Movements Skills Trivia *In the Savior Trailer, the in-game name of the character said "4th Elesis", while all other trailers had the in-game name just on either the character or untranslated text. *A "Savior" defines one that dedicates their lives to honor and protect their beloved. However, Elesis seems to have more of a "brutish" nature, and seems to care more over the battlefield and less over her companions. These do not carry over a Savior's traits, and therefore, Elesis is often considered something else than a Savior. *Her 3rd MP skill is named "Chaos Savior". However, she says "Chaos Savior '''UP'"'' in-game. Category:Jobs and Classes